Distanced from you (Kyoya Ootori x OC)
by AtsukaiDysfunction
Summary: just felt like writing something for Ouran high school host club because i havent written anything for it. based of the vocaloid songs Yonjuunana and sarishinohara. please take the time to read this and tell me what you think!


_-Distanced From You-_

_(kyoya ootori x OC)_

_Fanfiction by: Zain Asahina_

-Third person.-

The Music room I which the oh-so-wonderful host club was in habiting was slowly filtering out for the day leaving all of the members to say the least, tired an satisfied with how the afternoon went. And everything ended the same pretty much, haruhi and the twins would leave first, followed by mori and honey. Thus leaving tamaki and kyoya in the room alone since renge had gone home earlier. Whilst the blonde was waltzing around cleaning up the tiny things, the ravens was tapping along the keys of his laptop and scanning through the finances, save for the few minutes he was now staring at a web page featuring a newer teen idol that had popped up in the past month.

Usually he didn't spend too much time on such 'small' matters as he would call them, but the other ones hadn't been Tsukoto, Kanami; his childhood friend. "ne, kyo~ya! You wouldn't happen to be checking in on Kanami-chan again would you?" tamaki said as he came over to no doubt bug kyoya like he wanted.

He gave a sigh of possible annoyance and closed the window after checking out what he needed and before said blonde came over. "No, I just finished going over finances. Are you ready to go?" he asked adjusting his glasses and closing his laptop. "You know, if you're worried you can just text her. That's what haruhi and I have been doing. " he sighed holding his arms up as if to stretch. "I know how not to be a hindrance tamaki. Imagine how busy she could be, she hardly even comes to school now. Not that it matters since shes an A B student." He said picking up his laptop and putting it in his case.

"But kyoya~!" he retorted in a half whine as he grabbed his bag. "Tamaki." Kyoya said cutting him off and leaving almost no room for argument. The tone set Tamaki a bit on edge. Yes, the blonde knew how much the auburn haired girl meant to his dear friend; he also wanted to sulk because he hadn't realized how bad the other was starting to suffer without at least hearing from her. "Lets go. you know how mad your grandma gets when you're late." He said regaining an icy ring to it, the blonde followed quietly behind the other remembering exactly how mad his grandmother had gotten mad at him last time.

As they climbed into the car and started off, kyoyas mind drifted off a bit to when he and Kanami had submitted the form and audition tape for an agency.

_~back one month ago~_

_Kanami stood infront of her mailbox, packet in hand and kyoya next to her. She glanced over at him and smiled a soft smile that was followed by a small nod from him. "What are you going to do if you don't make it like you wanted to?" he asked her and she shifted her gaze to the sky. "it'll be fine I think; even if I don't make it, you know? To just get this far makes me happy, besides, if I don't, I have you, and…" she sighed. "That spot in the family business that mom wants me in." that last part was said with a chill. _

_He knew she hated the family business. She had always said she wanted to get away, and this was her chance. Kyoya reached over and grabbed the other side of the packet and nudged them into the mailbox with her. "well." She said turning to the raven and lightly hugging his arm. "Its done, shall we go?" she finished and once again smiling at him. "yeah…" as they started to walk off, Kanami stopped, causing kyoya to stumble back a step. "can you promise me something?" she asked._

"_As long as its not costly…" his response tugged a small giggle from her lips. "its nothing like that, I just want you to promise me, that no matter what path life may force us to walk, that it wont leave us leaving each other. Im not sure how well id be able to take it if we suddenly split." She laughed and then regained a mostly serious expression. "of course." Was his simple reply, and then they left._

"Mister Ootori." A rather loud voice from his driver alerted him out of his thoughts. He realized that they had made it home. "sorry, did Tamaki make it alright?" he asked opening the door. "yes sir, he made it just fine." The driver gave a small smile before driving off and leaving kyoya towards the front of his rather expansive manor/mansion, however you would like to call it.

What he didn't expect was to see a girl waiting by the door with long auburn hair that was pulled back into a left side ponytail. The girl looked up and he almost froze when he realized who it was. "Kanami?" he said which brought a smile to the girls face and she rose her arm carrying what looked to be a box. "And homemade Cake; made by yours truly!" she said taking a small bow and quickly walking over to give him a hug.

"Why are you here?" he asked in slight confusion with a hint of irritation thinking that she was skipping work. "ahaha, I have the next few days off, and it'll be spent doing make up work for school, so I decided to take tonight to drop by!" she stated matter-of-factly. He gave a small sigh but couldn't help but smile a bit and pat her head. "Lets go in then? Its not getting that much warmer." He said and pushed open the door for the two of them, and letting her in first.

He really was surprised, relieved even, that she seemed okay. He was uncharacteristically worried about how the sudden added stress was taking a toll on her. He closed the door and watched her go around greeting the family maids, he gave a small sigh. _"nice to see you again, Kanami" _


End file.
